


Sleep in the Sun

by Ashley10



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley10/pseuds/Ashley10
Summary: My first post! Chloé falls asleep on Nath and gets mildly embarrassed upon waking.A fluffy one-shot that could be more, should inspiration/encouragement hit.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, chlonath - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Sleep in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Please overlook the fact that I was indeed to lazy to put the accent on Chloé’s name.

It’d been 30 minutes since Chloe had started cuddling Nathaniel. During their daily break, the class decided to do some cloud watching. And in light of her new goodness Chloe had decided to join them. Of course she’d gotten bored and fallen asleep, now poor, clueless Nathaniel was trapped under her. And being the good person he was, he didn’t want to disturb her. Thus he simply settled in and enjoying the warm sun and gentle breeze.

When Chloe awoke she was not expecting to wake up in the grass next to Nathaniel freaking Kurtzberg. She looked around, realizing that a) she must’ve fallen asleep while cloud watching and b) the rest of the class was nowhere to be seen. What time was it anyway, Chloe thought as she went to check her phone. But it was at that moment that Nathaniel’s eyes flicked open. And then her icy blue eyes were staring to his turquoise ones. Her cheeks lit aflame Chloe scrambled up. Apologizing again and again.

“Chloe, really, it’s ok.” Nathaniel said. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Not that big of a deal?” Chloe said, incredulous. “Well then tell me, what time is it? Did we really miss the rest of school? What about our homework?” Wow, she was really freaking out. Nathaniel could only steer and she ranted, he didn’t mind missing class, and that was some of the best sleep he’d gotten in a long time. But she was clearly worried, about what exactly he wasn’t sure. He’d noticed the changes she made in effort to be nice, but she still had a long way to go. The old Chloe wouldn’t have thought twice about missing class, she’d be more worried about being seen sleeping next to him, Nathaniel Kurtzberg. A lowly peasant compared to her royalty.

“And what about-“ Chloe wants surprised to say the least when she felt Nathaniel pull her against his chest, effectively cutting her off. For a while they just stood there her in his arms softly petting her hair.


End file.
